The Guardian Force
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: A unknown evil has connected different universe together in attempt for total power, as a effort to stop this from happening the different universe have banded together to create Guardian Force. T to be safe, please read and review. DBZYYHunknowns


The Guardian Force

A/N- I am not sure who else will be in it yet, but I have some ideas, I just want to put this out here to see if anyone likes the idea

The sky above him looked perfect, as did everything else on his small planet. Thing really were going well, and he did not mind it in the least. He loved it when he did have to worry about anything, and the whole universe was at peace. The West, East and South, were normally at peace, take away the few times some major power came into the regions, but it had been centuries since he had to worry about that for any of those planets.

Then there was the North quadrant of Universe, a area which had been in chaos for some time now, and especially over the last 150-200 years. The North was always ripe with wars between super power foes, and destruction of races. Most of the damage was cause by the Changelings, but also a lot was cause by the Saiyan race. Now he had been watching the event unfold both on Earth as well on Planet Namek, and was amazed at the group of the warriors who battle on both planets. Saiyan although strong were reaching levels that only one saiyan had reached many years before, and the earth bound saiyans seems to have endless potential within them. The human race on the other it seemed was destined to be one of the weakest races in the universe. Yet among there best they were changing, on Namek on of there race was able to challenge some of the great warriors of the northern quadrant. Then on the North Kai's world (King Kai) the other humans beat some of the changeling's top men. Things were really with earth were really interesting, and as he thought about it, the Supreme Kai had a feeling more important things would occur on the blue and white gem of a planet.

Kai was so deep in his thought, that he did not notice his trusted bodyguard coming from behind him.

"My Lord, I have some important message for you," Kabito said loudly.

Kai almost jump out of himself and turned, while trying to compose himself. "Well what is this news that you have for me, is it something for the North Kai?"

"No it is from King Yamma sir," Kabito said handing over the letter.

"What, that is odd we have not gotten a letter like that in a long time," Kai said before looking at the letter wondering why the big guy did just come and see him in person.

He then read the long letter, and all at once knew why, it was that this King Yamma was unable to come and see him.

"Um, my Lord, would you mind telling me what you found out, you look at little disturbed," Kabito said glaring at Kai.

"Well it seems that this Yamma is different from our old pal. From what I gather, there are many alternate universes to this one, and it seems that one time in the past that they were connect or something, well this letter came though that path. It would seem that the connections have reconnected somehow. This King Yamma has just found out about this as well, he has been in contact with the one who told him, and others, and they determined that some force out there has caused the connection to come back to gather."

"Well, my lord, that does not sound like to bad of a thing?"

"Well simple, at some point before the letter was given to this King Yamma they found out several of these other universe have be conquered. It would see that some force out has connected our universe in order to increase their power, but no one that Yamma received this information from say they know anything about it. It also says that he is going to try to send someone across with other information."

"Well this is going to be interesting, my Lord," Kabito said shaking his head.

Kai walked around wondering what was going on, but also realizing that what ever was going on, that this was not going to allow him to enjoy the peace that he had at the moment.

Within seconds a bright blue vortex appeared in front of him, and someone walked thought he portal. When Supreme Kai looked at the figure he was a bit surprised. It was a person who looked a lot like a teenage human with long red hair, and bright green eyes. He had on a white set of clothes with a red sash. Kabito was looking quiet defensively at him not liking the fact a he was on the planet of the Kai's.

"It is my honor, Supreme Kai," the teen said looking at the larger Kabito.

"No, I am believe you are mistaken," I am the supreme said with a smile.

"Oh, I am sorry about that, I am Kurama, it is a wonderful honor to meet you," The teen said looking a bit embarrassed , "I am really sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, it is nothing to worry about. So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well it was agreed on that our universes would gather our forces together and create a team to defend each other. This team is to be made up of two teams, I was given the leadership of team A and you are to select a warrior from you universe to be the leader of team b. I also want to pick a warrior from this universe for my team as well."

Kurama looked much more confident now, well as confident as normal, he also felt stronger on this planet then he did in his world. He wonder why, but did put much thought into it.

"Ok give us a bit," I need to think about it.

"Well sure, I will be waiting for your pick," Kurama said sitting down under a tree.

Supreme Kai and Kabito walked over by one of the falls.

"So are you going to pick Pikkon, I hear that he is well liked by the Grand Kai, then again you can also pick one of those saiyans from earth, they are really strong," Kabito said looking at the Supreme Kai.

Kai's mind was running though all his choice, he did want to talk Pikkon, because he had a feeling that a lot of these worlds they would go to would have creatures that were human. This also eliminated any Namkian. He could pick one of the earth bound saiyans, or the saiyan prince. That also had problems, for he did trust the saiyan prince, and the knew the earth bound saiyans would be needed again in the future. That left him with the humans under North Kai. There were four of them, and he sent to the North Kai for the information he had on each of them.

One hour latter he was give a file with 4 names on it. First was a short warrior with no nose, he would not totally fit in, but he was skilled. The thing was he was to unconfident to lead in his opinion. Next was a white little one. He would never fit in and had always been a sidekick. That lead to two warriors, the first had three eyes, but he was sure that could be covered at worse, a warrior who took down two of the Ginyu with his power split. The other was a normal human, he was a bit to rash sometimes, but has a decent history that would indicate that he could lead. He could not choose between the two, he walked a good ways away after placing both files on a rock. He then throw a small ki blast without aiming. He then went to see with one was gone and which one was left.

The last one left was the three eyed warrior Tien, Kai walked up to Kurma and handed him the file. "That is my pick, he will be here shortly, if you need information of the other warriors in this universe I will get them for you."


End file.
